Harmonized
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack and Jerry are singers on the street, while Kim and Grace are professionals. What happens when their paths cross? What happens when they're forced to be a band? How will they manage to live together? KICK and JACE Rated T just in case. Read author's note at the bottom of the first chapter to know why this is here.


**Read Author's note at the bottom if you want to know why this is here.**

* * *

**August 25th 2013 (Yes I know it's a little late but please deal with it... For your beloved author?)**

**_Jack_**

***BEEP,BEEP,BEEP* **I groaned and my hand flew to the alarm clock, ugh Monday at least I don't go to college, I decided not to.. yes I want to have a good career but now's not the time here's why;my step-parents moved to Hollywood my step-dad, Rudy Gillespie can get a good job ( as one of his friends said) but unfortunately he works at Taco Bell. Oh right forgot to introduce myself I'm Jackson Sterling Brewer, or Jack if you may. I'm 18 years old **( they're all 18) **

Jerry, my best friend of 10 years managed to get here after graduated ( shocking, right?) Jerry and I made a plan that, Jerry and I sing on the street and earn money and get chased by the do this because my step-parents' house is on foreclosure and in two weeks it'll be gone.

I got up from bed took a shower and wore a light blue V-neck with black jeans, electric blue converse and a fitted cap. and did the rest of my morning routine. I climbed downstairs grabbed my skate board . I walked outside and waited for Jerry. In the meantime I played on Fruit Ninja on my Iphone.

I looked up and saw a speeding figure on a skateboard coming towards me. Jerry stopped and walked towards me. " Jack how's the payment going?" Jerry asked. " Not good we only raise 1,500 the house is at 1,000,000" I told him. " Dollars?" he asked. " No, Fish sticks" I replied sarcastically " Oh, that's easy let's go to Fry's and buy at least 10-20 boxes per week an we'll have enough" he said. " Crises" I mumbled. " Jerry, I did mean dollars"

" I'm sorry Jack" Jerry said. " it's alright I mean there's nothing we could do to fix your stupidity" Hurtful... Anyways ready to go?" he asked. ''yep" I answered and placed my phone on my pocket. Jerry and I left and arrived at a strip mall. We walked past several places and stopped at Blue's Music store. We entered the store and walked straight to the cashier. 62-year-old man walked in, " Morning Jack, Jerry" " Morning Mr. Morgan' we replied. Mr. Morgan is Rudy's friend from a long time ago, so he introduced us to Mr. Morgan and that's how we know each other. " Patch us up some acoustic guitars?" Jerry said. I elbowed his ribs for his lack of manners. " Please?"

Mr. Morgan went in the back room and came out with two acoustic guitars and traded us for our skateboards. We connected the straps the guitar and slung it over our shoulders " alright be safe boys" Mr. Morgan said as we left. Jerry and I left for our separate ways. I found my spot where I usually sing. I took my hat off and placed on the solid ground. I opened my mouth and started singing Olly Murs' Troublemaker ( No rap) **( Sorry I prefer the no rap version =P)**

_VERSE 1_  
_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip, got my head spinning around_  
_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_BRIDGE_  
_(Oh, oh, oh) Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name_  
_(Oh, oh, oh) I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain, and I wanna know..._

_CHORUS_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_VERSE 2_  
_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_Cause I keep coming back again for more_

_BRIDGE_  
_(Oh, oh, oh) Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name_  
_(Oh, oh, oh) I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain, and I wanna know..._

_CHORUS_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad (Hurt so bad)_  
_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can (you troublemaker)_  
_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_MIDDLE 8_  
_You're so dangerous, yes you've got me in your clutch_  
_So ridiculous, seems like I can't get enough_  
_Caught up in your web, how'd I get in such a mess?_  
_Tied up to your bed-bed-bed-bed-bed..._

_Yeah!_

_CHORUS_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can (Troublemaker)_  
_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad (Oh, hurt so bad yeah)_  
_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can (Troublemaker)_  
_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

A bunch of people started cheering and clapping as they left cash in my hat. A cop pushed past the crowd and said "Alright, shows over" The whole crowd booed as they left. I picked up my hat and turned to face the cop. " Well hello Officer.." I paused and looked at his badge. I smiled, " Officer McLeod" I said. I pulled out $5 and stuffed in his pocket. " Well, I see your thirsty and all so why don't you go treat yourself to a nice cup of coffee" I said and placed my hat back on my head

" I don't think so, last time you and your friend Jerry escaped Joan and now I'm not going to let anything get in my way to bring you behind bars" He stated. " Well if you're going to do that I'm just going to go now" I said and I detached the strap from my neck and tossed it at McLeod and sprinted off. I ran past people and even went in Forever 21. " JACKSON!" McLeod screamed. I turned my head slightly to see if he was gone. He wasn't in my view so, I think I lost him. Speaking of lost, where was Jerry? No time to think of Jerry now. I ran down to the street and into the parking lot.

I ran past a blue truck before an arm grabbed my wrist. " What the- Jerry?!" I asked in disbelief. " Yes now get in" He said. I jumped in and looked at Jerry. I sent him an angry glare. " What?" he asked. " You, You abandoned me!" I yelled. " What am I supposed to do? I don't want to go to jail!" He stated.

" Shh I think someone's coming" I said. We heard female voices approaching the car. And before we knew it the car was already driving.

**_Kim_**

" Kimmy, Kimster wake up!" Grace said. I groaned loudly and threw my pillow at her. " sheesh guess someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" Grace stated. Oh yeah, I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford and the person who woke me up is my BFF Grace, We're both 18. I let a yawn escape my lips as I got up. Grace and I, are professional singers who have a record deal with Shawn Quincy who owns RPX records. **(Anyone know where I got that from? If you do you get a shout-out =D)** Since we have so much work to do with Shaun that we don't have to go to college, Plus we live in a mansion, all thanks to Shaun. So here's how we got discovered me and Grace did a medley for our show case. A bunch of record labels wanted to sign us up but Shaun was the one to convince us to a singing career.

" Grace what do you want at 8:35 in the morning" I asked a bit irritated

" Nothin' much just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to IHOP' She explained

I sighed " Fine Grace, but only because it's Monday" I said and got up. " Thanks Kimmy cause your cooking sucks" She said. I gave her a death glare. " Hey it's not my fault your food tastes like poison, besides I don't know how to cook" She said as she left. I rolled my eyes and got up to take a hot shower, put on dark blue skinny jeans, A purple Aeropostale V-neck, purple vans, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

I walked down the marble stair case down to the living room, Grace was already dressed in a white crop top, beige mid-waist shorts and grey Nike high tops. " ready to go?" she asked. " Yep" I said. Grace grabbed the keys to our blue Nissan truck. We drove to the nearest IHOP which was located at a strip mall.

after 5 minutes, Grace parked the car and we both got out. We walked past some shops before we entered IHOP.

*** After Breakfast***

After we ate, Grace grabbed my arm and led me towards a crowd only to find out that a bunch of people were circling this guy who was singing Troublemaker. I looked at his appearance. he looked like he was 18 years old. He was wearing a light blue V-neck, black jeans, and electric blue converse. Assuming the baby blue, black and white D.C. fitted cap was his since a bunch of people were leaving money in it.

His voice was like an angel. It was sweet, sincere and innocent. Well that was before he stopped and a bunch of people clapped and cheered. A cop pushed past us and said " Alright, show's over" Grace and I shrugged and left the poor guy with the mall cop.

" Kimmy you should control your hormones" Grace said. I slapped her arm. Hard. " OW! what was that for?" She asked as she rubbed it. " What do you mean control your hormones?" I asked. " I saw you looking at that dude and your face looked like you wanted a full blown make-out session with him" she told me. " Evil thoughts Gracie Evil thoughts' I said as we reached the car.

" Your Evil" She said as we climbed in. I slapped her arm and she was quite for the rest of the ride

* * *

_**Jack**_

I looked at Jerry and he was panicking. I could imagine the faces of the owners of this truck. They would be horrified.. or worse they could call the cops. Okay bad thoughts, bad thoughts, Jack, I thought. I hoped this car would never stopped, unfortunately it did.

" So did you get cozy back there?" A voice asked.

I sat up and blinked at the person. The person was no ordinary person. It was the _Kim Crawford_.

" Uh.. No" I said. " You see we're auto repair men and... we wanted to see how the back of the truck was doing... and I don't know where this is going" I admit " Look me and my friend were only escaping this cop. we were planning to get out of this car but it was already on the road that's how we got here" I explained.

" okay that's it I'm calling the cops" She said and whipped out her phone.

I jumped out of the back and snatched the phone out of her hands. " Hey! give me phone back!" She yelled. I realized I was 5 inches taller than her, so I was my arm a bit higher. " Whatever your name is give it back!" " Jack Brewer" "Okay '_Jack' _give it back" " Grace help me!" she yelled but Grace was to busy talking to Jerry.

She turned back to me. " Okay I'll give it back if you talk to Shawn Quincy about considering giving My friend and I record labels. And if you don't call the cops on us" I said She outstretched her and said " Okay.." " One more thing" " Oh for the love of fudge what is it?!" " a kiss on the cheek." I said flatly " nevermind I'll buy another I Phone"

' come on one kiss on the cheek won't hurt" I encouraged her. " Fine" she huffed. I placed the phone on her palm and my fingers brushed over it giving me sparks. I wonder if she felt it too. " I'm waiting' I said. " Lower your height a bit, you beast' ' so your the feisty type, eh?" She punched my arm but I really didn't care. I lowered my height 4 inches. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I returned to my normal height. She grabbed my shirt and led me towards the truck. She thwacked Grace in the head and let go of me.

" Jeez! Kim you have unresolved issues" she said. " Grace just get in and drive we're taking these 2 idiots to RPX" We all climbed in and sat in awkward silence.

* * *

Grace parked the car and we climbed out. Before us stood a tall building that said RPX Records. We walked in and Kim checked in with the receptionist to check if Shaun was available. After she talked to the receptionist she led us to the elevator and pressed floor 8. After a few moments the elevator went **Ding! **and opened it's doors. grace took lead and we followed like lost puppies. She stopped at a door that read Shawn Quincy. This was it, Our moment, Our chance to get the fame we deserved. She knocked on the door. " Come in" A voiced called out. We walked in and there was Shawn sitting on his black leather chair behind his desk.

" Hey Kim, Grace" He greeted. " Who's this?" He asked looking at us. " Shawn these are talented young men" Grace spoke up. He stood up, walked over to us, and stuck his hand out. Jerry and I shook it. " Hello... Mr. Quincy I- .. I'm Jack Brewer and my friend Jerry Martinez" " Nice to meet you Jack and Jerry, please call me Shawn" " Yes sir Mr.- I mean Shawn sir" " We're not in the army Jack" Shawn said " sorry" " So what brought you to RPX?" He asked. " Two girls and a blue truck" Shawn belted out a laugh. " We could use a person like you in RPX, but you have to prove it to me" After he said that he showed us the recording studio.

' Alright, either one of you or both of you walk in and put on the head phones and start singing once you here music it's simple" he explained. " I guess I'll go first" I said. ' Okay before you go what song are you gonna sing?" Shawn asked. " Waiting For Superman" I said as I walked in the Iso booth. When Shawn started playing the music on his Mackie 1642 Mixer, I started singing

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
_ She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_ She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_  
_ He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_  
_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_  
_ And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_ She's talking to angels, counting the stars_  
_ Making a wish on a passing car_  
_ She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_  
_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_ In his arms, In his arms_  
_ Waiting for Superman_

_ She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_  
_ Nothing's making sense_  
_ She's been chasing an answer_  
_ A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

_ She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_  
_ He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_  
_She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this_  
_ Left without a kiss_  
_ Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

_ She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_  
_ Making a wish on a passing car_  
_ She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_  
_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_ In his arms, In his arms_  
_ She's waiting for Superman_

_ To lift her up and take her anywhere_  
_ Show her love and climbing through the air_  
_ Save her now before it's too late tonight_  
_ Oh, like a speeding light_  
_ And she smiles_

_ She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_  
_ Making a wish on a passing car_  
_ She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_  
_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_ In his arms, In his arms_  
_ She's waiting for Superman_

_ To lift her up and take her anywhere_  
_ Show her love and climbing through the air_  
_ Save her now before it's too late tonight_  
_ She's waiting for Superman_

As soon as I walked out Shawn does not look pleased. I felt a lump grow on my throat, I tried swallowing it but it seemed too impossible, but I managed to cover my disappointment. " You did great, Jack" Jerry said before we went inside the Iso Booth. Listened to Jerry sing Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia, but since I was in my own thoughts it sounded like Jerry was speaking a foreign language.

After Jerry finished he joined me by my side. " Boys" Shawn spoke in a low voice. " You have a record label with RPX" my heart stopped and I could barely breathe. " But.. before you sign any papers.. I decided to try something" He said. He handed me a piece of paper that had lyrics which shared parts between boy and girl.

" Jack, You and Kim will sing together then it's with Grace" " Same with you Jerry" Shawn announced.

Kim and I walked past each other towards the Iso booth without saying a word. We put on the headphones and starting singing. After we were all done with each other Shawn spoke up. " Okay this settles it you all sound great.. So you are officially a band"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm taking a break from ' The Wolf' because I'm having troubles writing it but I try editing it so keep a look out for it. My family tragedy is over so yay = D. Okay is it Good, Bad? should I continue it? tell me on your reviews. Please leave one! = D**

**- Kickfan23**


End file.
